(From tumblr)
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: Ladybug tell Adrien that she had told Chat Noir that they are dating... Ladybug jokes about how Chat Noir had told her that he is dating her civilian self...


Based on a tumblr post I had reblogged  
arisu-anonimadelima .tumblr post/ 148174367679/maysoulrose-i-thought-of-a-cute-addition-to

* * *

 _"wait"_

-w-what…. what did you say?!-all excited- I-I- mean…. what….?-with a very nervous expression  
-I-I…..-gulps and clear his throat-how I didn't see it before…-turns around- I mean… that's explain… the giggles… the…. everything  
-what? Adrien? Are you alright? I don't get you….  
-it's you…!  
-it's me…. what? -confuse  
-you are…-Marinette start to sweat nervously  
- _Oh no…. don't tell…. -_ she thoughts  
-Marinette…. Marinette Dupain-Cheng…. right? -turns to see her directly to her face  
-what… h-h-how…. -gulps- _he just discovered it…. but how…. at least…. oh nooooo…. it can't be or can it? Chat? Ch- Chat is ADRIEN… ! -_ she thoughts and start to panic….  
-lady… Mari…? - _what I had done? I guess… she…. oh my…. I just tell her…. how dumb could I be?  
_  
*both are panicking in silent for a while*

-…-deep breaths- I guess that, we should talk about it…. my lady…  
*Marinette nods*  
-then….. I guess that, we are not dating each other civil self… -nervously, scratches the back of his neck - hehe  
-yeah, I guess, that's right… haha… -cover her face with her right hand  
-you know….. I'm glad that's you…. -put a hand on her shoulder  
-….-moves to the other side  
-… hey, wait…  
-sorry….*Ladybug runs out if out*  
-my lady…. Mari…..

-… what are you going to do lover boy?  
-ahhh…. Plagg! don't appears like that from nowhere  
-you know I'm always with you, anyway, where is my cheese?  
-arrrggg, you and your cheese…. I guess, for now I just just go to sleep and wait until tomorrow… - _I think, she just need some time, hopefully she is not as disappointed as she looks to find out that it was me_ \- he thoughts and then sighs

*In Marinette's*

-arrhhhh….-lying in her bed  
-Marinette are you alright? I thought you like Adrien, and well, if he is Chat Noir… isn't it a good new?  
-I don't think so…-raising her head- didn't you see how he panicked when he found it out? I bet he was disappointed….  
-don't say that Marinette…. doesn't he say that he was glad that it's you?  
-I…I don't think so…. he should just say it…. because he normally nice…you know, he is Adrien Agreste after all… -sighs  
-Oh c'mon Marinette…. why not go to sleep and see what's happens tomorrow at school-get closed to her cheek to give her a tiny hug  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…. school….. for no reason, I don't feel well…  
-Marinette…. you know, that's a lie, and it's not like he is going to say something… he will keep both secrets… well, secret as how he was doing well until now… and I bet you are the only one who had find out his identity and on the other hand, you can stop pretending and doing the I told you no a good idea of fake dating Chat, when it was risky that he discover your secret…. and well, now it's late, you should go and sleep, alright? -touches her shoulder  
-yeah, you are right, Tikki….

*in the next morning, during lunch time*

-Alya, go ahead, I will catch you later  
-Alright girl, don't take it long- leaves

-So, dude… then see you later…-leaves

*classroom empty, except for Adrien and Marinette*

-so…. -turns to see her- I guess you want to talk, my lady?  
-A-Adrien….-sighs- yeah, I'm sorry for leaving like that yesterday… and… well…  
-you are disappointed, right?  
-disa-disappointed? no,no,no…. just surprise… yeah, that's all…. I don't believe it…  
-me neither… I don't believe… we are so blind…  
-Marinette giggles-yeah, you are right… aren't we, chaton?  
-yeah, totally…

*small silent pause*

-…. I guess…. that… haha…. I guess… I should find Alya…. I promise I won't take long…  
-haha… right… Nino is waiting for me too… then… see in patrol, my lady-smiles  
-of course, chaton-giggles-you know…. we shouldn't….  
-oh yeah, my lady… I know…. but only when is nobody close to hear it…. -smiles  
-yeah, that's fine -smiles back

*with that both leaves the room and meets their friends*

The end? :D :D


End file.
